


Shitty Pitty and his Boyfriends

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: July Batch 2020 [12]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M, Scat, Size Difference, Small dom, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Pit, not satisfied with one boyfriend, decides to make one out of the King of Evil.
Series: July Batch 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938997
Kudos: 3





	Shitty Pitty and his Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

The Smash Brothers Tournament. A world-spanning event that brings in competitors from near and far. Regardless if you’ve got a sword, your fists, a gun or even powers beyond mortal comprehension, you have a chance to stake your claim and rise to the top. Even if you have to face your friends and your most deadly enemies head to head, one will end up on top… and then it’ll start all over again, as it is ultimately a sporting event. It’s all for fun in the end.

One of the participants since the third iteration, Pit, was always happy to fight. Regardless of his opponent, he put his life on the line and did his best. Because if he didn’t, he’d receive quite the scolding from the Goddess of Light that he served under. He had to win, at least a couple of times, or he’d face certain punishment at her hands.

But beyond that, there was another reason why he always loved participating, and it was connected to one of his own journeys. Thanks to the incidents plaguing his world, he had changed quite a lot by the time the fourth iteration rolled around. His grin was less naivé, and he had a lot more weapons at his disposal. Not just that, but there was a certain glint in his eye whenever he saw another male competitor.

Thanks to the time he was stuck inside a ring, a terrible time indeed, he managed to get close to one of his own world’s men, Magnus. He had a terrible habit of slipping that ring into the backpocket of his pants, resulting in the angelic boy getting awfully intimate with the man’s rear. So much so that when he finally got his body back, he immediately started pushing his face up against that rear once more, having gotten comfortable with the texture as well as the sensations welling up within his heart.

Only after they were left alone long enough that neither of them were able to be seen by mortals or divinities, they made sweet love. Well, as sweet love as you can call an angel eating out a rugged man’s ass and swallowing anything that tried to come out of it. It wasn’t the only time they did this either, as even after the world had been saved, the two continued this routine in secret whenever they had a chance to hide away from the Goddess’ prying eyes.

Then came the Smash Brothers tournament, and both were invited. Granted, Magnus had to fill one of the assisting slots instead of fighting on his own, but that was fine. The two could sneak away like usual and get up to their lovemaking at any time, since the Goddess was usually busy…

But now that he had been enlightened on the worth of a man’s ass, Pit just couldn’t keep his thoughts straight whenever he faced another. Whether it was the italian plumber, the Hero of Time, or one of the many swordsmen that had been growing in number. All of them had their own appeal, and all of them looked oh-so-delicious…

He just couldn’t keep his eyes off them. Whether it was the bulges that they each kept hidden and the different sizes there within, or the asses that he could just imagine ripping apart, spreading and letting filth slide out. Relieving them of anything they might be keeping pent up within. That’s how he and his boyfriend got rid of their troubles, so he knew it had to be the same for all these other fighters.

If there had to be one man that he really couldn’t keep his eyes from staring all day long at, it would have to be the King of Evil, Ganondorf. Compared to the last iteration of the tournament, a younger version of the King had been invited. One with a sleeker frame, yet one still bulging with power and muscle. No nearly as much as his boyfriend, but enough that the angel just couldn’t resist! He wanted that big baddie all to himself, maybe even share him with his boyfriend if he wanted a taste.

There was just one problem. He didn’t have the grace or tact to ask anybody out, much less one who was morally opposed to his own beliefs. So he couldn’t just walk up to the King during one of the breaks between matches and ask him if he could eat his ass, that’d be completely idiotic and his Goddess would just notice him and reprimand him. Instead, he had to be clever.

Pit took a moment to ponder to himself how he might be able to overcome this issue. Maybe if he asked really nicely? No, that would just result in a bigger spanking than the ones he usually got from Palutena. So, what if he instead disguised what he was doing as vanquishing evil? 

A sly grin covered the young angel’s face as he rubbed his hands together. Of course, he knew exactly what to do. If his Goddess thought that he was fighting evil by doing this, then she wouldn’t be bothered and she would let him do as he pleased. Well, once he finished having fun with Ganondorf, anyway. He wasn’t going to tell her anything before then.

Now that he had his plan properly formed, he needed to prepare what he needed to play with that wonderful King. He couldn’t just stand there and ask, because he’d be turned away. No, he needed to keep control over the situation, kind of like when that italian doctor kept pelting him in medicine…

Medicine… That’s it. He could drug the King and mold him exactly how he wanted. Then he wouldn’t be able to stop either him, or his boyfriend, once they made their intentions to ravage him clear. It was perfect. All he needed were a couple of drugs from the aforementioned doctor, and he was ready…

Ready to mold the King of Evil into his newest Boyfriend…

\---

What Ganondorf saw the next time he woke was… different. He wouldn’t call it horrible, because it wasn’t yet another imprisonment within the Realm of Light at the hands of the Triforce, but it was definitely something he never truly experienced before.

“The Goddess’ angel and his rugged friend, to what do I owe this pleasure?” The dark-skinned Gerudo male asked, ignoring the bounds that kept his hands behind his back, while staring at the brunette and the dark-haired muscle man standing at his side.

Pit grinned from ear to ear as he revealed a pair of pills in his hands. “Oh, nothing much. I just thought that it’d be fun if we got a little closer. You know, as men instead of as fighters.” He giggled, his tight pants already tenting from how hot he felt…

“He wants to fuck you, King.” Magnus cut through the bullshit with a grin of his own, while he adjusted his own pants a bit. “And I want a piece of your ass too, so I’m ready to give you what you deserve.”

Ganondorf laughed in response to their replies as he slowly stood up, maneuvering his feet with ease as he tried to work against the bindings. “Really now? You’d both do something so crude? And you’re supposed to be from a world where the Goddess directly oversees everything, what a laugh.” The redheaded desert-borne man continued to laugh as he strained his arms. “And to think that the two of you could hold me here, it might just be the greatest joke of al-”

As he kept on prattling, he was quickly silenced by the two pills being unceremoniously dumped into his mouth at the same time. He had no choice but to swallow as they got lodged in his throat, prompting him to cough. It was too late, however, as both managed to reach all the way into his stomach and get straight to work.

“W-What in the world did you just…” The King of Evil lost his nerve and his dominant stance as he fell back down onto his feet, feeling his cheeks flushing bright red as heat filled his body…

Pit whistled a little as he tossed his clothes off, leaving him wearing nothing but those skin-tight shorts of his. “Just a laxative that’ll permanently ruin your bowels and a steroid made from those Mushrooms we occasionally use during fights. I want you to be bulky and ready to shit yourself stupid, Ganondorf!” He was… awfully enthusiastic and earnest about his intent…

“Yeah, like yours truly.” Magnus followed up as he tossed his own clothes off, revealing that he was wearing the exact same kind of underwear as his shorter partner. The main difference being the subtle brown spots that dotted the black, revealing just how much he had been using this particular pair.

And he was about to use them again, as he squatted down, putting him at eye-level with his partner. A partner that gave his muscles a tender kiss, sending a pleasurable shock through him and triggering his training. Not even a second passed after that, before both cheeks spread and released a muddy slop straight into his skin-tight shorts, with the shit slowly running down his thighs as he wore a delighted grin on his face…

Ganondorf would’ve normally been repulsed by such a display, but the drugs that had been popped into his system caused his mind to fog over as he watched. It was disgusting, yes, but something about it made it impossible to look away. And the more he watched, the more that brown stuff ran down the muscled mortal’s thighs, the harder his own erection got…

His stomach soon rumbled in response to his growing pleasure. A loud roar of a grumble, emphasizing the need for his bowels to let loose. Something that he had never experienced before, and something he honestly didn’t want to go through. He was a dignified King of Evil! He was made to conquer, not to shit himself like an animal that got off to defecating! He was… He..!

“Nhhggghhh!” He cried out, a moan echoing from the depths of his heart as his pants, nowhere near as delicate or as tight as the ones that the two shit-loving boyfriends wore, quickly filled up with a turd that was as long as his thigh was thick. He had so much pent up in there, something he hadn’t noticed ever since he grew stronger. He hadn’t even bothered to relieve himself in any fashion, preferring to just keep it pent inside. A man of power like him didn’t need any of that…

So why did his heart beat so rapidly as he pushed involuntarily? He didn’t understand. All he knew was that he had to continue pushing. The parts of his mind that were devoted to struggling quickly faded into the back, replaced with that utter need to relieve himself. And in turn, an utterly delighted and blissful expression coated his face, just like the one that had been on Magnus’...

Pit licked his lips as he kneeled down, pressing his bulge against the larger man’s knee and grinding in that spot as he put his tongue to the toned man’s body. A body that he had stripped clean while he was knocked out, just so he could admire every muscle that dotted it…

Thanks to that little bit of stimuli, and the lack of resistance from the man’s mind, the steroid went to work. What had been a lithe, if toned body, soon bulked out everywhere. From his shoulders to his stomach, all the way down to his toes. All of it was now emphasized and beautiful, just like the mortal that had defecating himself. Now they matched, whether that was the intention or not. Both of them were darker skinned, both of them were muscled, and both of them were deeply aroused by the way they shat themselves. Even their expressions were the same, and it was all thanks to the cheeky angel that loved them both…

And now that Pit had two near-identical boyfriends, there was only one thing that he could do. One thing that needed both of them, and one that’d really scratch the sluttier part of his needs…

The Angel bent over and put his hands on the floor as he beckoned the two muscled men to step closer, to get up and yank their cocks out of the shitty prison they were stuck inside. To rip apart his shorts with their rods and pound him until he shat himself stupid, just like they had.

Both Ganondorf and Magnus ran on instinct as they saw the supple butt trapped within that black fabric, as they carefully approached. Their movements were sluggish and their eyes weren’t fully filled out, a result of their minds having been drained by their excrement… but they were just mobile enough, they had just the energy that their boyfriend craved.

Each of them pulled out their cocks, revealing just how differently the two thought of personal hygiene. The mortal had a cleaner cock, not because he loved to bathe or anything, but because Pit was always there to clean it. No matter how dirty it got, a quick blowjob fixed everything. The King of Evil on the other hand, had a cock that was as disgusting as it was big and black. It was covered and smothered in a fine layer of cock cheese, smegma that he hadn’t bothered to remove. Why should he, when he didn’t concern himself with the pleasure of the flesh?

Not that either cock mattered, once they were both stuck inside that wonderful hole. They grabbed a cheek each and slammed their hips together, shoving their rods as deep as they could go. It didn’t matter that the insides of that ass were being stretched beyond anything it could handle. It only mattered that the two of them were getting off to the sensation.

Pit himself was outright ecstatic, his legs wobbling and quivering as the seconds ticked by. He knew that both wouldn’t be able to last long, especially after they had practically climaxed mentally from their respective shits… So he just bit into his lip and pushed against them, hoping to make them cum faster…

Their orgasm, which had been building ever since they started excreting, came to a head once they felt their boyfriend’s plush ass bumping against their waists. They couldn’t help themselves as they let out a wonderful moan, releasing a small torrent of cum straight into that hole… While another few ropes slipped out from the rear, slithering out of their pants and onto the floor around them.

Once the flow came to an end, both collapsed onto their knees, wallowing in their filth with bliss on their face. All while their boyfriend licked his lips and pushed out all the cum that they had dumped into his stomach, making the sticky white gunk join the sludge at his feet…

“You two are just the best!” Pit giggled as he yanked his cock, comparatively smaller than the two men’s own, out of its tight prison… before he casually relieved himself then and there. Not from the back, but rather from the front, showering both of them with his golden liquid…

The Angel marked his territory, as if he was a feral dog. He owned Magnus, and he owned Ganondorf. Both of them were made to shit themselves for his entertainment, and if they were lucky, he’d even eat their shit… but for now, they were pleased. They were utterly spent, and they were devoted…

Maybe if he was lucky, he could grab another man before the night was over… Those sword-swinging hunks would look great with their shorts full of shit too...


End file.
